The Kidnapping
by Hayate-kyun
Summary: A Hayate x Kotetsu fanfic... Well... Not really. But yeah the title explains some of it.


Yay my first fanfic~~ please don't kill me for paring Hayate Ayasaki and Kotetsu Segawa, but I just find this pare the funniest.

Anyways enjoy the story.

The Kidnapping  
"Ko-kotetsu!?" Hayate gasped as he looked at the figure walking towards him in the horizon. "What are you doing here!?" His pale face turning slightly red.  
Kotetsu kneeled down and grabbed Hayate's thin hand and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I have come to capture your heart, my love." Hayate blushed. Kotetsu opened the small box and revealed a small ring. Incrusted in it was a diamond with small rubies surrounding. "Will you marry me?" Kotetsu asked.  
Hayate's face went from a pale pink to a deep red. "I-I don't know what to say..." He fumbled over his words. His face gaining more and more colour and his eyes watering. Hayate looked up at Kotetsu and smiled nervously. "I-I will he replied."  
Kotetsu had hoped for this. It was his chance now, he had finally won the younger butlers heart. Kotetsu slipped on the ring around Hayate's delicate finger and stood up. He looked at Hayate and leaned his face forward readying himself for a kiss when BOOM.

Kotetsu had fallen out if his bed. He looked around his room to see all of his pictures of his much desired love. He wiped his face that was covered in his own drool and sighed. Why couldn't that dream had lasted longer. Kotetsu thought. He walked out of his room and peered down the hall way. It was very dark. The only thing that lit it up was the moon's dim light. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2:13am. Much too early make breakfast or do anything. Then a thought hit him. He dressed himself in his uniform and set out on his journey to where Hayate rested.

Hayate lay awake in his dimly lit room. The moon was far too bright for comfort. He tossed and turned in his bed hoping to exhaust himself, it was futile. He sighed in annoyance and stood up from where he was comfortable. He walked over to his window and looked at the bright moon. It was so bright, it looked like a second sun. A gust of wind entered his room making Hayate's spine shiver. He placed his hands on the window seal and began closing. He gasped from shock as two hands grabbed his own pulling him out of his room. He winced when he was grabbed by the waist and slung over somebody's shoulder. He tried to make a cry for help but his mouth was quickly covered by a large hand.  
"Don't try to struggle." Said a familiar voice. Hayate recognized that voice from anywhere he looked at the figure who had him. Kotetsu smiled. "Haven't heard from you in a while." Kotetsu adjusted Hayate by swinging his rear to behind his head and his head to the front. "Miss me?" He smirked.  
Hayate could only stare in shock. His captor was the worst. Crap! Hayate thought.  
Kotetsu removed his hand from Hayate's mouth.  
"What do you want?" Hayate asked unpleased of what was happening.  
"Only to greet my Ayasaki." Kotetsu sang.  
Hayate sighed. He was tired and annoyed, he just wanted to get back to bed. "So, your way of greeting people is by kidnapping them?" Hayate joked.  
Kotetsu put hayate down, "Not really, I just wanted to get a chance to be alone with you." Kotetsu looked around making sure that they really were alone.  
They weren't.  
Many of the neighboring houses lit up the empty cold night. Hayate, who was still in his pajamas shivered and tried to sneak back into his room. Unfortunately Kotetsu held his waist pretty tight. So there would be no escape.  
"I guess we'll go somewhere else where we'd be more alone."  
Hayate struggled to get out of Kotetsu's monstrous grip. "Let go of me!" He yelped. "I'm warning you Kotetsu! If you don't then I'll scream and let everyone in the area kno-"  
He was cut off by Kotetsu once again covering his mouth.  
Kotetsu once again slung the struggling boy over his shoulder and jumped from house to house until they reached their destination.

They arrived that the empty part where Hayate had met Nagi. The park was luminated by only the moon and and a soda machine.  
"Put me down!" Hayate kicked and and punched Kotetsu.  
The taller only laughed. "No can do." Kotetsu looked around making sure the area was empty. It was. "I need to tell you something." Kotetsu muttered.  
Hayate stopped struggling. "You can tell me, as long as you put me down."  
Kotetsu sighed, "But if I put you down then you'd run away."  
"It's like two o' clock in the morning! You drag me out of my room and to the park. I'm too tired to run and too weak to fight back!" Hayate argued. "I'm sure, I won't run away." With that Kotetsu trusted Hayate and put him down. Hayate's feet touched the cold ground making him gasp. He stood upright and stared at Kotetsu dead in the eye. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked.  
Kotetsu jolted to the fact that his crush was actually willing to listen to what he had to say. Kotetsu took a deep breath. "Well... Um... It's uh..." Kotetsu fumbled to find the right words. He didn't understand he had practiced it over and over again in his head. So why couldn't he say it.  
"If you have nothing to say then I'll be leaving." Hayate began walking when his hand was grabbed by Kotetsu.  
"Please! This is important!" Kotetsu pleaded.  
Hayate yawned and walked over to a bench. He sat and watched Kotetsu humiliate himself.

After a while of trying to put the words together in one sentence Kotetsu finally said it.  
"Hayate, I love you, I want you. Please be mine!" Kotetsu turned bright red. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but it was close enough. But his efforts were futile. The younger of the two was curled up and sleeping deeply on the bench. Hayate was breathing softly. Kotetsu walked over to Hayate. Kotetsu couldn't help but to stare. So cute... He thought. Kotetsu picked the smaller up and took him.

The next morning hayate was woken up by a young blonde shaking him.  
"Wake up you sleepy head!" She yelled  
Hayate got up with a jolt and looked around. He noticed he was in his own room. The window was wide open and the wind was blowing in softly. He stared at the clock, 12:33pm. Hayate gasped.  
"I slept in!?"  
Nagi nodded. "If you were that tired, you could've said so."  
"I didn't turn my alarm clock off though."  
"Well if you didn't who did?"  
Hayate thought and remembered last night. Kotetsu! The thought bursted his his head. Making him shiver. "I don't know..." He said while avoiding eye contact.

The end! Hope you guys liked it. I _might_, yes that's right M-I-G-H-T add more chapters.

But for now *floats away* bye bye.


End file.
